


The Cure

by TheGingerSnapped



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Couch Sex, Cumplay, Drugs, F/M, Sex, no rock n roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerSnapped/pseuds/TheGingerSnapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titled "The Cure" on Fallout Kink Meme</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This, Little Red, is the cure for all of your ailments.” Careful fingers pried the box open, and one of the pieces of film was removed. Somewhat see through, metallic in color. It was rectangular in shape, maybe an inch long by half-inch wide. It was thinner than paper. “This will make you feel alive. This will make you feel real good.”</p>
<p>Nora frowned, squinting and the little piece of film. “But what is it?”</p>
<p>“Let’s just say that it’s some of this and that, laced with a bit of something else.” He smiled rakishly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cure

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: 
> 
> I kind of want Hancock and the Sole Survivor getting their hands on some great drugs that have maybe been mixed with some aphrodisiacs, and having fun with each other. 
> 
> I want it all completely consensual and fun, though I know this can sometimes lead into possible dubcon territory, so I want both Hancock and the Female Sole Survivor to KNOW 100% what they're getting into here. Squicks would be anything not consensual, bathroom stuff, feet, and I think that's it. Other than that have fun with it.
> 
> This was my first meme fill. Smut writing is still really rusty...

“Fuck. How long were we in that dump?”

Nora frowned as she squinted into the surrounding dark. It had been early in the afternoon when they had first crept their way into the old warehouse. Now, it was pitch black and it smelled like it was going to rain. They had been inside for a few hours, and it had definitely been a few hours too many. The warehouse had been a mess, filled to the brim with raiders, with a couple of hidden rooms packing a handful of feral ghouls. The duo managed to make it out mostly unscathed and several caps richer. 

“It’s going to be about two hours back,” Nora commented, flipping through her Pip-Boy to take a quick glance at the map. 

“Two hours assuming that it doesn’t start—“

His words were drowned out by a burst of thunder, and a sudden deluge of rain. They managed to stay dry due to the makeshift walkway that the previous inhabitance had created over the door frame. Nora and Hancock both waited for the storm to wane for a handful of seconds before Hancock huffed a loud sigh. 

"Well, fuck,” Hancock rumbled. He pivoted on his heel. "Come on, Red. Looks like we're shacking up here tonight."

Nora frowned, turning to face him just as he opened the door. “In there? But what if…” 

“Come on,” he called again. “They had that break room with the couch. We’ll lock ourselves in there for the night.” He stood in the doorway, holding the door open with one of his feet. “You don’t want to try getting back through this. You’ll get rad poisoning, or some shit.”

The woman sighed as she stepped back into the building, turning on the Pip-Boy’s light. The room he mentioned did have a couch that had appeared to be in decent condition, and as far as cleanliness it wasn’t terrible. There weren’t any wayward skeletons, and it was one of the few rooms that didn’t come with a smattering of blood and guts or brain matter. The door slammed shut. She tried not to flinch. 

Hancock took the lead, guiding her up a flight of dilapidated stairs. As he moved Nora couldn’t help but admire his form. His gait was so eye catching; perhaps it was because of that old coat he wore. It billowed about his calves dramatically when he walked, and he walked very confidently. It was a walk of a man who knew he was strong. He didn’t bow up his shoulders like she had seen so many men do, and he didn’t slump forward into his stride, and it wasn’t exactly a saunter – he just moved and it somehow seemed predatory. Hancock knew what he wanted, and he took it. The ghoul had managed to catch her attention the moment she walked into Goodneighbor, the way he strolled forward, the way he dispatched that lowlife thug that tried to scare her out of her hard earned money…

Not money – caps. Hard earned caps.

She had, admittedly, been afraid of him for nearly a month after the altercation. Whenever the colonial ghoul was around Nora got real skittish, real weary whenever his hands vanished into one of his pockets. As time went on he proved himself to be a good man. Hancock cared for his people, and he would kill anyone who fucked with them.

"Here we go,” he announced as he pushed the door open. “Home sweet home.” 

He held the door open, as he typically did unless they were under some sort of gunfire. Nora nodded her head appreciatively. He had forbidden her from saying thanks for something so menial the day they started traveling together. 

Once inside Hancock let the door close and then he made sure it was locked. They shoved a heavy old desk in front of the thing just to be on the safe side. The room was sparsely decorated, and dark. It had the couch, a small coffee table, a destroyed refrigerator, and the old desk. 

Hancock made a show of flopping into the middle of the couch, his arms draping over the backrest. Nora decided to let him have the couch for the night. The floor would be a bit more forgiving to her than it would be to him. She took a moment to toe off her boots, to remove the bits of armor and her ruck sack that she packed around. She even went so far as to remove the Pip-Boy, though she dropped it on the table so they could use the light until they went to sleep. Clad only in her vault suit, she sat beside him, tucking her legs on the cushion beside her. Her head fell back against his bicep. Hancock’s fingers almost instantly found the ends of her red hair, twisting into the strands, carding his fingers through it idly.

Initially, the simple action made Nora a little uncomfortable. The act of touching someone else’s hair seemed entirely too intimate. After only a few weeks of traveling with one another she found the gesture normal and entirely relaxing. She welcomed the simple contact whole heartedly. Being touched by another person felt wonderful, but Nora found it odd that someone like him would do such a thing. Hancock, at face value, was cocky and kind of rude. He was blunt and terrifying. Paired with his drug use, Hancock was incredibly reminiscent of the boys that used to live up the street from where Nora lived as a child. After getting to know him, it became abundantly clear that Hancock was a big softy. Hancock helped the helpless, and he killed anyone that stood in his way. 

Nora liked him. Nora liked him a lot. She liked the passion in his eyes when he was doing something he loved. She liked that walk of his, liked the way that some nights when he got high he got chatty while on others he got contemplatively quiet. She liked the way he played with her hair when they were close, liked it even more when he would put his arm around her and they would just sit in silence…

And he looked damn fine in that absurd hat. 

As Hancock’s fingers idly tugged and tangled, Nora shifted enough to lean her head into the crook of his shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself relax. 

“You alright, Red?” he broke the silence with a rumbling question, arm shifting to wrap around her shoulders, just how she liked it.

“Yeah,” Nora said tiredly. “I feel…” She struggled to find the correct word, but couldn’t find it. “Blah. I feel really… just… Blah.”

“Mm,” he hummed sagely. 

“Maybe I’m stressed out, I dunno. There is so much going on. I am suddenly so important to this whole movement but I have never felt so small and useless in my life. There are times when I feel so completely depressed, but then I feel so happy and so proud of myself for how far I have managed to make it. I… All of it. It’s a mess. I feel like a damn mess.” She let it all out in a rush, talking fast so she could vent her frustrations. “Blah, ya know?”

“Well, it just so happens,” Hancock began as he unhooked his arm from around her shoulders. He sat up, scooting forward in the couch as his hands began to dig into his pockets. “I might have something for that.”

Jet, Psycho, Mentats, Rad Away – it all littered the coffee table in a matter of moments. A couple of wayward caps were thrown down, followed by a couple of other odds and ends. He kept searching.

“Ah, here we go!” He pulled a small envelope from one of his pockets, and he held it like a prized treasure. The paper was straining at the corners, obviously holding something with a little bit of dimension to it. “You need some of this.”

He leaned forward over the table as he slid a small clear box from the envelope. It was maybe three inches both ways, a centimeter deep. The box easily fit into his palm. 

“What is it?” she leaned forward, dragging her Pip-Boy closer so she could get a better look. It she hadn’t known any better, she would have said it was three pieces of unprocessed film. Dark in color, but partially see-through.

“This, Little Red, is the cure for all of your ailments.” Careful fingers pried the box open, and one of the pieces of film was removed. Somewhat see through, metallic in color. It was rectangular in shape, maybe an inch long by half-inch wide. It was thinner than paper. “This will make you feel alive. This will make you feel real fuckin’ good.”

Nora frowned, squinting and the little piece of film. “But what is it?”

“Let’s just say that it’s some of this and that, laced with a bit of something else.” He smiled rakishly, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Nora immediately caught the implication. Her mouth watered, her center warmed like a freshly stoked fire.

Nora had been harboring a crush for the ghoul for quite a while – since the day she saw him, really. Though there had been the immediate fear that came with seeing him after the altercation with that jerk at the town gate, there had also been an interesting level of physical attraction. It was never anything she intended to act on. Not unsolicited, anyway. On top of it all, he had never really given her any hint that he was interested in her, not like that. Well, until just now. Maybe. She hoped she was reading the signs right. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what his body looked like. Did his skin look mottled and deformed everywhere? What about his penis – what did that look like? Did he still have a penis? Did it still work? Curious. Very, very curious. In the end, she didn’t really care. She wanted to touch him, wanted to try kissing him. She didn’t want to feel blah. She very much wanted to feel alive. Alive with him.

“You want me to take it?”

“Oh, yes. Yes I do.”

“Are… you taking it?”

“Hell, are you kidding? I wouldn’t want you to take this ride alone, Red.” He was grinning like the Cheshire cat as he placed the little box on the couch cushion beside him, the film he had grabbed being deposited back into the box as he got comfortable. 

“But I have never done drugs, Hancock. The worst thing I have ever had is coffee, and that’s not even – I mean, that isn’t…”

“Hush, Red,” he purred, propping one of his feet up on the edge of the coffee table. “If you want I will take it first. If you don’t like what happens then you don’t have to take it, huh?”

“What about you, then? You’ll be…” she raised her eyebrows as he had, wiggled them for emphasis. Even if he was the only one to take the drug, she would still help him through his predicament. But, really…

“How’s about you let me worry about that.”

“Okay,” she managed to say in a barely-there whisper. 

“Perfect.”

Hancock snatched Nora's wrist and pulled her towards him. Nora stood for all of a second before she was pulled back into the ghoul's lap. Gnarled hands settled on her hips as he pulled her against him. Hancock settled Nora in his lap so his groin was comfortably nestled against her ass. Once she was comfortable, Nora leaned back until her back was flush with his chest. Her mouth watered.

“You want me to stop then you say something, you hear me?”

“Yeah.”

Nora wouldn’t want to stop him – she had wanted to do this for months.

With a rumble of sound that reminded her of thunder he reached out and grabbed the little slip of film from the box beside him. He held it in front of them for a moment, pinched between his thumb and index finger. As they inspected the papery drug he slipped an arm firmly around her waist. Nora’s body was thrumming with nervous energy. She held her breath as he opened his mouth. She felt his jaw shift against her temple, heard his mouth open. After he took the slip of film into his mouth his arm settled around her waist. He pressed what was left of his nose into her hair.

Nora closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she felt him drag his lips against her neck, her ear. The intimacy was lovely. He suddenly rolled his hips upwards, the movement so fluid and easy.

Her jaw dropped.

Hancock, apparently, still had a penis. It still worked. It worked really well. 

He propped both of his feet on the edge of the coffee table, giving him a bit more leverage as he used the muscles in his legs to thrust up against her rear. He sighed heavily, the grip on her waist tightening. Nora felt her sex start to weep.

“H-hancock?”

“Feels like I have lightning on my skin,” he growled into her ear. “I feel hot, on fire.” He rolled his hips and he moaned low in his throat, the sound making her shiver. “Every nerve in your body comes to life. The barest of touches…” His fingers slipped over the back of her hand and he sighed quietly. 

“You feel good?” She asked as she returned the gentle touch, her finger tips tickling over his wrist. She heard his breath hitch, felt the tension in his body. 

“Red, you could breathe on my cock and I would probably cum.”

Nora swallowed hard. Her pussy was aching. 

“Are you ready, Red? Do you want to join me?” The question was nothing more than a husky whisper into the crook over her neck. She could feel the texture of his almost non-existent lips as they tickled over her skin. Her toes curled. 

“Ye-yes.”

This was happening. This was really going to happen. She so desperately wanted it to happen, and she wanted to have this experience with him. Before she knew it the little slip of blue film was brushing against her lower lip. When Nora went to take the drug from his fingers he reprimanded her with a harsh nip to her neck.

“Open.”

Nora did, opening her mouth and slipping her tongue forward just enough so she could accept the drug. The film slipped past her lips, settled neatly on the length of her tongue, and then it immediately began to melt. The flavor reminded her of berries – raspberries or blackberries with a metallic undertone that was both foreign and curious. 

She felt the effects in seconds. 

The sensation started in her fingers and toes. It was the feeling of static, as if her limbs were falling asleep. It was a crawling energy that had the potential to be ticklish if it didn’t leave her body burning. It crept from her fingers and toes; it traveled down her arms and up her legs. When the static encompassed her torso she sucked in a sharp breath. Her nipples tightened painfully beneath the vault suit. The sensation crept up her thighs and then it tickled it’s way up her center, engulfing her sex. Nora whimpered, her eyes rolling back in her skull. She felt it everywhere – this electric heat was in her hair, on her teeth, it was dancing over nerve endings, lighting her on fire, making her sensitive and wet.

Hancock’s hands slowly began moving. They started at her waist before he dragged his palms down over her hip bones. He scratched at the material that covered her thighs then he was touching her ribs, her arms, her neck. Her breath left her when his skin touched hers, his hands at her throat encircling her neck but not squeezing, simply moving and touching. They continued moving; he palmed her breasts too briefly before continuing down over her stomach, slipping his fingers along her pelvic mound before he was back to touching her thighs. An electric pulsing energy was left anywhere that he touched, the material of her vault suit chaffing wonderfully against her skin. 

When his hands journeyed up again he caught the zipper to her suit. She hummed her approval, reaching back to stroke the back of his neck with her palm. She felt the textures there, the rough skin and almost-exposed muscle and tendons. Hancock rewarded her with a hot open-mouthed kiss to her neck as he slowly… pulled… the zipper… down…

The hand that wasn’t at his neck reached down between her legs. Though she desperately wanted to touch herself, press the suit against her folds, to stroke her clit, she wanted to touch him more. She arched her back, rubbing her rear into his groin while her nails managed to scratch at the crotch seam of his pants. She felt how hard he was, felt the base of his cock, the swell of his balls. An abrupt upward thrust made her yelp in surprise and the zipper was suddenly yanked down to her navel. He pulled the suit open, exposing the tiny white shirt that she wore in lieu of a bra that day. 

“Oh, fuck,” he growled. She glanced down. Her nipples were tight and very much erect, standing quite proudly beneath the thin shirt. One of his large palms cupped her breast, rubbing and squeezing while the other hand went to the opposite breast, giving the nipple a twist. Fire lanced straight for her groin, the fizzy staticky fire that had encompassed her body was renewed in a burst of energy that made her pussy quiver. His hips shifted upwards again, and she moved her rear back against him. They rocked and thrust against one another for a handful of seconds, the motion mimicking sex.

“Get this off. Right now."

Nora did as she was instructed. She leaned forward, tugging her arms out of the jump suit, letting it pool at her waist. Hancock's finger skimmed along her skin as he pulled the shirt up. Nora lifted her arms to allow the ghoul to remove the pesky garment. The cool air at her newly exposed skin made her shiver, her skin feeling overly sensitive to the warmth from his roaming hands. Before Nora could stand up and push the vault suit from her legs Hancock cupped her breasts. They were too big to fit in his hands and he seemed absolutely delighted in the fact. He took them into his palms, rubbed and squeezed. He dragged his rough fingers over her nipples, practically purring his approval. 

“They don’t make them like you anymore, baby.”

Both nipples were twisted roughly and pulled simultaneously. The barely-there pain made her keen with delight as he core pulsated needily. She was hyper sensitive. He sucked at her neck, biting and licking at the skin as his fingers tweaked and tugged. Her vaginal walls clenched on nothing, her body was trembling. 

“Please – please,” she whispered raggedly. 

Nora felt the ghoul smirk, felt him chuckle with some sort of male satisfaction. He bit down roughly, sucking at the already tender skin as he dragged his blunt fingernails over her rigid nipples. She came. It was as surprising as it was intense, her entire body practically vibrating as her center rippled and quivered. That tingly, staticky heat radiated over her in heavy waves. Her body stilled, back arching as she shoved his breasts into his experienced hands.

“And just think. We’re just getting started.”

With no other warning his hand slid down beneath her vault suit and into her panties. A large index finger slid between her slick folds. She whined loudly, rocking her hips into his hand. He limited her movements with a strong arm wrapping around her hips.

His voice was strained as he spoke into her ear. “Get this fuckin’ suit off.”

Nora was quick to get to her feet, the cool floor making the soles of her feet tingle. Were she in a better state of mind she would have tried to be a little sexy when she removed the suit. She would have shimmied her hips a little, bent forward real slow so he could check out her assets. Instead, she shirked the clothing, bending down and shoving it off of her ankles. Nora was thoroughly surprised when he gave her right ass cheek a firm spank. The point of impact was searing hot. She placed a hand on the table for balance – and she was spanked twice more. Little fires were sparking to life on her nerve endings. She rubbed her thighs together, expecting more – wanting more.

Those rough hands caught her hips and she was yanked backwards. Skin met skin and she mewled in delight just as he moaned loudly. She felt the mottled texture of his skin, felt the course ridges against her back, against her ass – and there he was. His erection was between her thighs, pressing into her folds. The head was glistening. She licked her lips, wanting to taste him. His dick looked like the rest of him, damaged from radiation, textured oddly but he was big, in length and in girth and she wondered what he would feel like inside her. She reached down and stroked the underside of his length with her palm, pressing him against her folds, against her aching clit. 

He moaned just as she did, both of them rolling their hips into the contact, creating more friction that sparked like lightning. She grabbed the base of his penis in a firm grip, arched her back so she could angle her opening just over the head. Before she could sink down onto him he took control of her, pulling her back against him, letting his cock rest against her, teasing that little bundle of nerves.

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he panted, his voice was more gravely than usual as he licked her neck. “Not quite yet.” He rubbed against her once, twice…

“I’m gonna cum on you,” he rasped, and that was all it took. On a downwards stroke the head of his penis brushed against her clitoris and she came undone again. Two thrusts later and he did just as he said. His ejaculate shot onto her stomach, her breasts. The thick fluid seared her skin. It dribbled down the curves of her body, leaving hot trails of liquid fire. On any other occasion, she would be cleaning herself up immediately, drying off before there was a mess – but he was grinding against her again, his hands already rubbing the substance into her skin. He started at her breasts, massaging slowly and purposefully. He brushed his nails over her aching nipples. Then his hands were at her stomach, rubbing and massaging his seed into her skin. His hips never stopped moving. 

Nora was panting like she had been running for her life, heart pounding in her ears, and her entire body was wildly over sensitive. After he got off she had expected him to stop, to go soft so she could have a bit of a break – but he didn’t. He was still hard as rock and he was still thrusting up against her. His hands settled at her waist as he arched and thrust upwards, the head of his penis barely making it inside her dripping entrance.

“Yes!” She screamed, her hips gyrating uncontrollably. “Yes, yes – No! Hancock, please!” He retreated from her body just as quickly as he had entered it, leaving her painfully empty. 

Another bite, another lick, another powerful thrust from those damn hips. 

“Turn around.”

She did. She was on her feet for all of a second before she was facing him, straddling his thighs. There was a moment where she simply marveled at his skin, taking in the textures, the harsh ridges and even harsher scars. He was fit to a measure, not necessarily muscular but he was lithe, and cut.

Nora made sure to take advantage of the new angle, pressing his erection between them, using her hand to gather the moisture that had beaded at the tip. She was sure to look into his eyes as she licked her fingers, tasting him. His cock twitched, nudging her sex. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Nora?” He grabbed her ass, squeezing painfully as he rocked against her. Nora nodded feverishly, pressing herself against him. Hancock ducked his head, finding her nipple. He bit down sharply. “Tell me you want me to fuck you, Nora. Th-there won't be going back. There won't be any stopping...”

The woman moaned loudly at his words, loving the way his voice sounded, loved how it felt when he spoke against her skin.

“Fuck me, John."

Nora watched with bated breath as he grinned, the corner of his mouth lifting slowly. One of his hands left her, reaching out to the side, towards the small box that still sat on the couch cushion. The last strip of film was held between them. He looked into her eyes as he slipped the drug onto his tongue… 

And then he was kissing her. His tongue wrapped around hers, swirling the partially melted drug over her taste buds. A whole new wave of sensations rocked her senses as the taste of berries filled her mouth. Her body was a shivering mess as he deposited her onto her back on the couch. He was between her thighs, slipping between her folds. The barest contact made her whimper, when he nudged the aching bundle of nerves she shrieked into his mouth. Her core was pulsating as if she were already in the midst of an orgasm, her nipples were near painful as they chafed against his chest.

“H-hancock,” she moaned against his mouth. “I… oh, God, what’s happening…” 

She felt delirious as he pulled one of her legs onto his shoulder, felt like her skin was crackling with lightning as the other leg was wrapped around his waist. When Hancock finally thrust inside of her, burying himself straight to the hilt, her vision went splotchy for the briefest of moments as she came. A single thrust was all it took, the feeling of being filled was all she needed to reach another climax. Hancock came only moments later, emptying himself inside of her. As his length pulsated, as he came, her body quivered uncontrollably – and she still wanted more. Nora wondered if she could climax from the weight of his stare. She wanted to try breathing on him, to see if a simple exhale could made him come undone.

“Fuck, Nora,” Hancock trembled, his voice husky and deep. She swore she could feel the sound of his voice vibrate all over her skin. He thrust into her again, still hard and ready. Nora’s eyes fluttered uncontrollably, as she gasped and writhed. She wanted more. She needed more. “F-fuck, I am about to cum again.” His sentence ended on a laugh of sorts, all breathless and bewildered. 

Nora’s back arched tightly, forcing her at a nearly painful angle. Her very own pulse was making her toes curl. When he thrust into her again, when his pelvis barely even touched her clitoris she was gone. This time the dark splotches in her vision were all encompassing. As her vision went she managed to stay conscious long enough to feel Hancock empty himself inside of her once again.

Nora was dragged from the darkness by another orgasm. This one was gentle compared to the last. It left her body pulsing and warm. She was on her side, Hancock spooned up against her. He was buried inside her from behind, his hips moving in slow and lazy movements. His arm was around her, holding her close. When she rocked her hips back, meeting his languid thrust, he pressed a kiss to her neck. He asked her a question, but she didn’t process what it was. His hips rolled forward again, and she hummed her approval as she slipped back into darkness.

\--

 

Nora stared out into the darkness surrounding the old warehouse once again. They slept through the entire day, waking only a couple of times to grumble at one another incoherently before slipping back into some sort of sex induced coma. A lot had been on her mind since she woke up. Though her experience last night had been absolutely nothing short of mind blowing, she wanted to know where they were in their relationship.

Were they friends with benefits now? Was the whole encounter a one time thing?

God, she hoped not. She really did. 

“Red?”

“Huh?” She turned her attention towards him, only to have his lips meet hers. The kiss was slow and sweet. When he broke the contact he smiled down at her surprised face, his thumb brushing over her lower lip.

“Stop overthinking it. Throwing in with you has been one of the best decisions I have ever made. And last night? Fuck, last night…” He grinned rakishly, trailing off as he looked down at his feet.

Nora blushed, “I… I thought it was pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Pretty good!” He grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the warehouse. “Woman, I am about to show you fucking incredible.”

And he did. This time, without the drugs.


End file.
